


Primal Instinct

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Strange flowers are having a profound and most disconcerting effect on Geralt, but Jaskier seems fine with it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> geraskier kinktober day 25: fuck or die

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Geralt’s voice is rough, strained from the way every muscle is clenched tight as Jaskier kisses a line along his jaw.

“We _absolutely_ should.” Jaskier pauses for a moment to disagree before scraping his teeth along Geralt’s neck, hot lines of sensation against his skin that felt too good to resist, too much sensitivity for such a simple action.

“It’s not…”

Jaskier sinks his teeth into Geralt’s throat, sharp and fierce and just on the right side of painful, and whatever it isn’t is lost in a haze of _want_ and _need_ and _more_ that makes his whole body shake.

There are pink dots dancing in his peripheral vision and the rough bark of an oak tree digging into his back, enough to momentarily sharpen his focus.

“Jaskier.” With a tremendous effort of will, he pushes Jaskier away. His usually sparkling blue eyes now have pupils blown wide to two black pits and his cheeks are flushed a deep rosy red. “Those flowers. That pollen has done something to us. It’s affecting our minds.”

Jaskier’s brow furrows in concentration and he chews at his lip. Geralt suddenly, desperately wants those lips back on his skin, leaving marks on his chest, wrapped around his -

“Meh.” Jaskier goes back to pushing Geralt’s shirt aside and licking stripes along his collarbone. “Didn’t affect me that much.”

_It did_ , Geralt wants to yell. _It must have, or you wouldn’t be doing this_ , but he can’t get his mouth to form the words. Then Jaskier’s hands are creeping up under the hem of his shirt and the feeling of touch on his bare chest is like fireworks exploding beneath the skin, wiping any remaining coherence from his mind.

The next minutes are a blur of heat and hunger and sensation, Jaskier’s hands and mouth everywhere on him, his head spinning. When Jaskier pushes him back against the tree and grinds their hips together, the sparkles in his vision twirl and glitter, a heady twist of indulgence.

“Do that again,” he gasps, and Jaskier hums, sounding so pleased with himself. That should be annoying, or at least he should pretend he finds it annoying, but right now he can’t remember why. It’s probably not important, and anyway Jaskier goes back to grinding against him and that’s where his thoughts end.

His armour ends up in a heap on the forest floor along with Jaskier’s clothes, bright blue silk interspersed among dark muddy leather. He’s vaguely away there as something he was supposed to remember, something he was supposed to do, or not do, but now there’s so much skin in front of him and every touch is like an explosion, Jaskier warm and pliant before him. Jaskier winds a hand into his hair and that’s nice, that’s soothing, and then he _yanks_ and Geralt’s eyes roll back with the pleasure, the lust, the all-consuming greed for more.

There was something… Jaskier drops to his knees in the leafy mulch and Geralt can barely breathe with the anticipation, the longing. There was something important… He touches a thumb to Jaskier’s lips and he opens his mouth so easily, lapping at Geralt’s thumb with his tongue, hot and wet and tempting.

There was something, but it doesn’t matter now. Jaskier bends his head to swallow him down, and then there’s nothing but bright, white light.


End file.
